une distance surmontable!
by anendlesslove
Summary: Deux vies, deux êtres, des personnes qui n’auraient pas du se rencontrer. Malgré les obstacles qui surviendront, leur amour peut-il survivre? Et si Edward, militaire, doit repartir alors que son cœur lui dit de rester à Forks pour une raison : Bella!
1. Prologue

** Deux vies, deux êtres, des personnes qui n'auraient pas du se rencontrer. Malgré les obstacles qui surviendront, leur amour peut-il survivre? Et si Edward, militaire, doit repartir alors que son cœur lui dit de rester à Forks pour une raison : Bella!**

**Edward : Je dois repartir.**

**Bella : Pour combien de temps?**

**Edward : 1 an.**

**Bella : Tu sais qui s'en passe des choses en 1 an!**


	2. Bienvenue à Forks!

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Forks!

POVE : Assis dans l'avion qui me mènerait à ma petite ville natale, j'attendais l'atterrissage avec joie. J'allais enfin pouvoir sortir de mon enfer, comprenez-moi je mettais retrouver entre une femme blonde pas trop mon style qui me fessait les yeux doux depuis que je m'étais assis et de l'autre coté de mon siège c'était un gros monsieur qui ronflait depuis le décollage. N'empêche que dans moins 1 heure j'allais revoir mon frère Emmet et ma sœur Alice. Ils m'avaient manqué depuis ses 2 ans.

**Flashback :**

Alice : Tu me promets de revenir?

Edward : Alice, je te promets que tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi.

Je savais que toute ma famille s'inquiétait pour moi, mais je crois que la pire était bien ma petite sœur Alice.

Emmet : Je te jure que si tu n'arrive pas en un seul morceau, je te tue!

Edward : Très drôle, prends soins de toute la famille svp.

Après avoir serré ma mère et mon père qui me souhaitait bonne chance, je suis monté dans l'avion qui allait m'emmener à la guerre.

**Fin du flashback :**

« Mesdames, Messieurs, nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures. L'atterrissage à Seattle va se faire.

Enfin!

Je descendis finalement de se foutu avion et parti récupérer mon sac. Une fois le tout fait, je me pressai d'aller à l'entrée pour voir mon frère.

J'ai enfin vu mon frère, ce n'était pas difficile il ressemble toujours à un gros nounours.

-Ah Eddy! Tu sais que tu m'as vraiment manqué p'tit frère

-Frérot, toi aussi tu m'as manqué comme sa se peut pas.

-Allez viens on rentre à la maison. Maman, Papa et Alice seront super content de te revoir, dit-il toujours aussi souriant.

-Tu leurs a rien dit, pas vrai?, demande-je suspicieux.

- T'inquiète pas, ils ne se doutent de rien.

J'avais oublié à quel point mon frère et moi on était proche. Il prit une partie de mes bagages et nous sommes partis à la Jeep.

-Alors, demande-je, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué durant ses 2 ans?

-Si tu savais, pour commencer, j'ai une petite amie depuis 1 et demie, elle s'appelle Rosalie. Elle est tout se que je peux demander : belle, intelligente, incroyablement douer au lit…

-EMMET! Épargne-moi des commentaires sur ta vie sexuelle. Sa m'intéresse pas.

Il parti du rire bruyant, celui qui ferrait croire à une enfant de 3 ans que les monstres existes.

-Sinon pour Alice, reprit-il, elle a un copain depuis 7 mois, Jasper le frère jumeaux de Rosalie. Elle s'est fait aussi une nouvelle amie, Bella : elle est brune, jolie mais moins que Rosalie bien sûre, elle a 20 ans comme Alice, elle est tellement maladroite que sa frôle l'handicape.

-Eh bien, j'ai hâte de la rencontré.

- Tu sais, je te verrais bien avec!

Ouch, il ne savait pas encore que je pouvais retourner là-bas. Je ne voulais pas lui dire toute suite, sa aurait brisé se moment c'est pour sa que j'ai seulement répondu

-Ouin, peut-être bien.

Tout le reste du trajet, mon idiot de frère continua à me dire toute se que j'ai raté. Je n'avais même pas vue l'heure passer quand on rentrait dans le sentier qui donnait accès à la villa.

-Alors, t'es prêt à voir maman et Lili pleurer.

-Je me suis entrainer, t'inquiète donc pas, répondis-je.

Emmet stoppa la voiture et ouvrit la porte. Dès que je rentrais dans la maison j'ai su toute suite qu'Esmée cuisinait, les petits plats de ma mère sentaient trop bon.

-Maman, c'est moi! J'ai ramené un invité j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas?, lui dit-il en me faisait un clin d'œil.

-Tu sais que sa me dérange pas Emmet.

Je reconnais bien là le coté maternel de ma mère. Quand elle rentrait dans la pièce, elle se stoppa stupéfaite en me regardant.

-Edd….Eddww….Edward!

-Maman comme tu m'a manqué!

-Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mon fils est bien revenu, dit-elle en pleurant. Tu étais au courant et tu m'a rien dit, dit-elle en pointant sa spatule en direction d'Emmet qui parti encore d'un fou rire.

-Maman ne lui en veut pas, je lui est demandé de rien dire pour vous faire une surprise

C'est alors qu'elle me sauta dans les bras en me disant qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse que je sois rentré. J'entendis une autre voiture arriver.

-C'est parti pour la p'tite sœur énergique, dit Emmet pour plaisanter.

-Coucou tout le monde, je suis rentré avec Bella du shopping.

Elle rentra dans le salon et elle se mit à hurler en me voyant :

-PUTAIN, T'ES REVENUE, J'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE

- Allez Lili, tu ne viens pas dans mes bras?

- Si tu pense que je vais manquer sa, me dit-elle en venant dans mes bras.

-Tu sais que tu ma manquer petite sœur?

-Et toi tu le sais aussi?

C'est la que j'ai vue cette ange tomber du ciel. Elle était … WOW Aucun mot ne peut la décrire.

-Alors, je crois que je dois faire les présentations, dit mon petit lutin préférer. Bella je te présente mon frère Edward, Edward sa c'est Bella.

-Enchantés Edward!, dit la princesse en me tendant sa main.

-Enchantés Bella!

Je lui pris la main et un frisson me parcouru tout le corps, c'était comme si je ne pouvais plus la quitté des yeux….

POVB.

Pourquoi, Pourquoi, Pourquoi j'avais accepté la proposition d'Emmet de faire une surprise à Alice…

_Parce que tu es gentille et que tu aimes Alice__,_ me dit ma bonne conscience

Peut-être, mais la super bonne idée d'Emmet fait en sorte que je dois me faire une journée de magasinage complète avec Alice. C'est pas l'enfer me direz-vous, mais avec Alice disons juste qu'elle est une GRANDE dépensière.

Mais bon, si je suis bien le plan, j'étais supposé retourné chez les Cullen à 17h00 piles, ordre d'Emmet Cullen. Je crois que l'autre frère d'Alice revenait de la guerre aujourd'hui et qu'il voulait faire une surprise à Alice. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose à son sujet si ce n'est qu'il s'appelle Edward, qu'il a 23 ans et qu'il y a 2 ans, il était parti faire la guerre. J'évitais de parler de son frère car je savais que ma meilleure amie était très inquiète.

- Alice, tu ne vas toujours pas encore acheter une autre paire de botte?

-Mais Bella, regarde comme elles sont belle, en plus elle me hurle de les acheter. Tu les entends, écoute : Alice, regarde comme on serait beaux avec ta mini jupe en jeans!!, dit-elle en faisant sa toute petite voix.

- Ta aucun sens, tu sais

-Peut-être, mais j'aime trop ces bottes pour m'en passer

Je regardais ma montre, enfin il était 16h30. Il faut y aller aussi non Emmet ne sera pas très content…

-Bon Alice on rentre, je suis fatiguée!

-D'accord, de toute façon les magasins seront toujours là demain, me dit-elle en me faisait un clin d'œil.

Arrivant enfin à la villa, Alice parti toute suite voir Esmée, mais je me suis mis à l'entendre crier : PUTAIN, T'ES REVENU, J'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE! Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, j'ai vu Alice dans les bras de son frère qui mettait toujours inconnu. Il leva enfin la tête quand je l'ai vue, le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour le décrire est : Dieu. Il est tellement beau, ses cheveux pas brun mais pas blond, ses yeux vert, ses bras qui on l'aire super musclé, mon esprit commença à divaguer quand Alice nous présent

-Alors, je crois que je dois faire les présentations, dit mon petit lutin préférer. Bella je te présente mon frère Edward, Edward sa c'est Bella.

-Enchanté Edward, lui dit-je en lui tendant ma main

-Enchanté Bella, et il prit ma main.

Un frisson me parcouru tout le corps. Pendant un instant j'aurais pu croire que la Terre avait arrêté de tourné…


	3. Un souper Haut en émotion!

Chapitre 2 : Souper haut en émotion!

POVB : Alice avait réussi à me faire rester pour souper. Pas pour me déplaire, je pourrais plus admirer Edward.

_Oh la qu'est-ce qui se passe, depuis quand je me prends au temps la tête pour un mec moi?_

_Depuis que ce mec a un nom : Edward tu t'en rappelle?_

_Grrrr…_

_Je suis sure que tu t'en rappelle!_

_Ah toi, tu la ferme!_

_Tu te rends compte que tu dis la ferme à toi-même?_

_Grrrrrr….._

C'est comme sa que ma conversation mental se termina… On était tous assis à la table, Rosalie et Jasper nous avait rejoints pour qu'ils puissent rencontrer Edward. Tout le monde était assis en couple, ce qui m'a donné l'occasion d'être à coté d'Edward.

-Alors Edward! Pourquoi t'as décidé d'aller à la guerre, si je peux te le demander, demanda Jasper avec soin.

Je croyais qu'Edward allait répondre sauf que Carlisle répondit :

-Pour faire son rebelle!

-Papa on a avait déjà discuté avant mon départ

-Non mais franchement, tu peux me dire ce qui te manquait ici, t'avait tout se que tu désirais!

-Tu peux toujours pas comprendre même après 2 ans, je voulais voir du pays et aider ceux que je pouvais, ce que toi tu n'as jamais pus accepter!

-Bien sûre, tu sais que le bénévolat fait la même chose. PAS BESOIN D'ALLER RISQUER TA VIE!

Sur ses mots Edward quitta la pièce le visage rouge de colère.

-Bravo papa, tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour remettre sa sur le tapis, dit Alice en prenant Jasper par le bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre

- Wow, un record! Sa fait même pas 5heures qu'il est revenue et vous vous égueuler déjà. Viens Rose on part!

Rose et Emmet parti sans finir le repas

-T'avais promis! Tu sais Carlisle, si tu continue comme sa, on perdra Edward. C'est sa que tu veux, ne pas voir tout nos petits enfants. Je t'averti tu me règle sa maintenant et après tu n'en reparle plus.

Esmée était sur le point de pleurer, on pouvait le voir. Je décidai d'aller voir Alice pour lui dire que je partais quand j'ai vue Edward en train de frapper sur son sac de boxe. À chaque fois qu'il frappait, ses fesse moulée à la perfection bougeait. Je décida de toquer à la porte.

POVE : Quand je suis sorti de la table, je suis allée directement dans ma chambre pour frapper sur mon sac de boxe. Il fallait que je me défoule après tout se que mon idiot de père me disait. Il ne pouvait jamais comprendre pourquoi j'ai voulu partir. J'étais entrain de me défouler quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-Je veux voir personne

- Oh, euh désoler, je ne voulais pas te déranger

J'aurais reconnu cette voix être mille, celle de mon ange!

-Attend, tu peux rentrer

-Je croyais que tu voulais voir personne

-Personne sauf toi

Oups, j'ai dit sa à voix autre. Sa n'a pas trop l'aire de la déranger, puisqu'elle sourit.

-Je suis désoler de se qui sait passer tout à l'heure. J'ignorais que toi et ton père n'étiez pas très proches.

-Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis parti alors qu'il me donnait tout ce que je voulais. Je ne veux pas dire par là que j'étais un enfant gâté, mais…

- J'ai jamais dit que tu avais l'aire d'un enfant gâté, me dit-elle avec un sourire à faire fondre

Je m'assis sur mon lit et l'invita à me rejoindre et je crois que mon cœur a arrêté quand je l'ai vue se rapproché de moi.

-Alors, tu veux en parler?

-Et si à la place, tu me parlais de toi, j'ai l'impression de rien savoir sur toi.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressante

-Je ne te crois pas, tout le monde, surtout toi doivent avoir quelque chose à raconté!

-Eh bien, mon nom complet est Isabella Marie Swan. Je vivais à Phoenix avec ma mère il y a 1 an, pour ensuite venir vivre à Forks pour me rapprocher de mon père. Je suis fille unique. Sinon, j'ai pas d'autre chose à dire.

Je pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Ses boucles brunes qui lui tombaient sur les cheveux, ses yeux couleur noisette qui donne envie de les regarder sans arrêt… Elle est parfaite.

J'aurais continué à la détailler si son portable ne m'aurait pas déranger.

-Allo

-…

-Oh… j'avais pas remarquer qu'il était si tard!

-…

-D'accord j'arrive bientôt

-…

-Ok, bye je t'aime aussi

Elle ferma son téléphone et se tourna vers moi :

-Je dois y aller, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi tard. Mon père s'inquiète, tu peux dire à Alice que je suis rentré?

-Bien sûre, ne t'inquiète pas j'y dirais!

-Merci. Bon bien j'imagine qu'on se reverra bientôt?

-Je l'espère, dis-je peut-être un peu trop souriant

-Bon bien bye Edward

-Bye Bella!

Elle sorti de ma chambre comme sa. Je ne sais pas se qui m'arrivait, mais je crois que j'apprécie beaucoup Bella! Plus que je pouvais me le permet…


	4. le calme après la tempête

Chapitre 3 : Le calme après la tempête

POVE : Sa devait faire 1 heure que je regardais mon réveil attendant que le sommeil me reprendre. 5h23, j'ai décidé d'aller faire mon jogging matinal. Je mis ma paire de jogging et mon sweat-shirt de Forks et parti dans la forêt. Je commençais à courir quand je me suis rappelé que j'avais découvert, quand j'étais au lycée, une clairière. Je crois être le seul à la connaître et c'est comme sa que je me retrouva à chercher ma clairière. Au bout d'une heure ou deux je me retrouvai coucher sur la pelouse à regarder le ciel et penser. Je me suis mis à penser qu'un jour, je pourrais amener Bella ici. Je me mis à sourire juste en pensant à elle. Au bout de quelques heures, je décidai de revenir à la maison.

-Bonjour Maman

-Hey, bon matin mon chéri, tu a faim?

-Oui, merci

Je m'étais tellement ennuyer de la nourriture de ma mère. La bouffe en Irak était dégeulasse.

-Pancakes?

- Absolument, dis-je avec un grand sourire

-Tu sais Edward, ton père s'en veut beaucoup!

-Pfff… C'est sa et moi je suis Elvis! Maman, papa n'a jamais accepter le fait que je veules faire comme grand-père Cullen. Je veux réellement aider les gens et ça il n'a jamais su le comprendre.

Je quittai la table sans rajouter un mot de plus. J'en avais plus qu'assez de me justifier. Puisqu'il faisait beau, je pris ma planche de surf et alla a la Push.

Les vagues étaient fantastiques. Quelles que pirouettes plus tard, je sorti de l'eau et regardait les enfants jouer dans l'eau quand ma vue s'arrêta sur Bella. Elle était avec des copains et ne m'avait pas remarqué quand un crétin de sa band a fait accidentellement tombé son sac dans l'eau. Puisque personne eu l'aire de vouloir aller le chercher, j'enlevais mon gilet et sauta à l'eau.

POVB :

-Allez Bella ! Viens on va s'amuser. Tout le monde va y être.

-Je sais pas Mike, je dois réviser mes cours.

- Bella, Bella, Bella! Tu sais que tes notes ne vont pas disparaitre. Allez, viens avec nous.

-D'accord. Je vais venir, mais si je rate mon contrôle, je vais te le faire payer!

J'allai me changer en vitesse et parti en voiture avec Mike. Tout le long du trajet il n'arrêta pas de me parler sans me laisser parler. Vous voyez, c'est un des problèmes de Mike, dès qu'il se met à parler, plus moyens de l'arrêté. Heureusement pour moi, la Push n'était pas loin. Angela, Tyler, Jessica, Éric nous attendaient sur le quai. Je déposai mon sac sur le rebord de la garde quand Tyler, en voulait s'assoir, fait tombé mon sac!

-Putin Tyler. Dépêche-toi, Va le chercher.

-T'inquiète pas Bella, j'y vais!

Juste à coté de nous on entendit un gros ''splash'' et ce que je vis me stupéfia. Une paire d'abdominaux a couper le souffle, mais lorsque je vis le propriétaire de ses abdos je restait encore plus stupéfaite… si c'était encore possible. Edward sorti de l'eau avec mon sac.

_Eh bien! Difficile de ne pas le remarquer lui…_

_Ah non! Pas encore toi! _

Je courais en sa direction. Une fois rendu a sa hauteur j'ai du me battre pour éviter mes yeux de descendre sur son torse….

-Merci Edward! Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Là, je suis sure d'une chose… Je devais être rouge comme une tomate. À ce moment Tyler décide de nous interrompre.

-Merci vieux! Mais tu sais j'y aurait été le récupérer.

-Ouais, t'avais l'aire parti pour sa, dit-il

Oups… je crois qu'il a vexé Tyler parce que toute suite après il parti nous laissant seul Edward et moi.

-Tu sait, il a un feu se soir chez un copain. Tu veux venir? Alice viendra avec Jasper, Emmet et Rose.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il avec un sourire, enfin si j'ai bien vu

-Génial, alors on va se revoir se soir. Tiens l'adresse et mon numéro au cas où t'aurait des problèmes à trouver la place, dis-je avec peut-être un peu trop d'espoir.

- Tu sais, t'en cas avoir ton numéro de portable je pourrais te donner le miens au cas où t'aurait des problèmes. Tu me file ton téléphone?

Je lui tendis quasiment immédiatement. Il rentra ses coordonnées et me le rendis. Il me dit à plus tard et parti.

POVE :

Je suis pratiquement sur que je suis rentré chez moi avec un sourire idiot sur le visage parce que dès la seconde où j'ai pénétré dans ma chambre, Alice surgissait.

-Alors frérot! Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur?

-De quoi tu parle Alice. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux pour aucune raison, dis-je en feignant l'indifférence.

-Ouais, sache que je trouvais les raisons de ta bonne humeur, mais pour l'instant moi, Jasper, Emmet et Rose vont à une soirée et t'est obliger de venir donc soit prêt a 20h00. Compris?

-Oui mon Caporal.

C'est comme sa que je me retrouvais a ne plus savoir quoi porter… et tout sa pour Bella!

Note de l'auteure_ : _Bonjour Tout le monde… je sais je suis EXTRÊMEMENT désoler pour tout le retard :( Svp pardonner moi mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes comme un amie en peine d'amour, un voyage, la reprise des cours et mon emploi j'ai quelques problèmes à trouver du temps pour écrire, mais maintenant me revoici pour de bon. Donc j'espère que se nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. Dites-moi si vous l'avez aimé ou pas. Merci à toute mes lectrices ou lecteurs. Bizou Jenny


End file.
